The funnier side of Althist world: episode 8!
'Overview' See- The funnier side of Althist world: episode 6!. The time line '1977' *Portugal up grades it's air force. *The USA launches Skylab in to orbit. '1988' *Liz Heurly becomes Miss World for the UK. '1999' *Grenada rips off the Microsoft 95 OS. '1997' Many earthquakes occurred that season. Many had died, more are wounded or homeless and riots occur in some places. : Venezuela is hit by a once in a lifetime 6.8 magnitude earthquake in the Amazonas region. A tsunami alerts is given and a 2cm wave hits Panamá, Colombia, Haiti, The Dominican Republic, Netherlands Antilles and Barbados. The next day earthquake of 6.4 magnitude earthquake hits Caracas, which is badly damaged, causing widespread panic. A 5.6 magnitude aftershock hits Amazonas region two days later. All in all ten are dead and hundreds are wounded and homeless. :' The confused UN calls a scientific and political summit to discuss these resent geo-events.' *RSA: Sends aid to the world's earthquake victims. South Africa agrees to trade its gold and manganese in exchange for American oil. A RSA patrol boat is sent to help the PRC in their battle with the Somali pirates. ''Roads are improved in rural parts and southern Botswana. *Mexico: Emergency services tend to the sick and homeless. A lot of attention and resources are sent to Ometepec. Many question the government’s policies an claimed God wants an early election and the end of the militarised clergy’s rule. A doomsday vault is started and S.A.M. missiles made in small quantities. Mexico agrees to attend the UN summit. *'France continues its economic boom. They send aid to Mexico and South Africa to help the earthquake victims. They continue to support rebellions in the USSR. They call for NATO and America and its allies to support the rebels. *S.African diplomacy: A hearts and minds campaign is started in earthquake hit Sakhalin Island to undermine the FER's rule in the island. *Mexican diplomacy: Political recognition is given to the emergent Lithuanian rebel regime in and about the town of Vilnius. *Honduras: Honduras wishes to have a USA or Mexico alliance. Banana production is on the rise and many pistolas and carbines are made locally. Food sent to Mexico quake victims. *'''USA: Sends some food aid to the earthquake victims. Makes many S.A.M. missiles and competes the decontamination and rebuilding of Washington. Humanitarian aid is sent to the to the Lithuanian rebels, the Soviet government zone and Sakhalin Island to aid them in personal survival. *'Congo:' Asks S. Africa for an alliance. Sends much food aid to the earthquake victims. Aid is sent to the Soviet government zone and 100 peace keepers are sent to the chaotic Crimea. 200 new troops are trained up and Congo makes more helmets. Congo goes to the UN earthquake meeting to. PRC: '''The PRC sends aid to the countries effected by the earthquakes. After continual requests and no responses by the Somali Government, the PRC declares war on Somalia and bombing of the country commences. (Can a Mod help with an algorithm). PRASA continues working on a space station. * '''Congolan Diplomacy: We will send 2 Mig 17s ansd 50 men to help China fight the Somali Pirates. '1989.6' Borris Yelstin become president of Russia. '1998' *''A major fault line ruptures in N.W. Iran.'' #'A 3.3 quake is felt in Paradis near Tehran. It causes minimal damage and kills 2 people. A 2.2 on the Richter scale aftershock shakes Tehran the next day, causing no death or damage. A 4.5 magnitude on the Richter scale quake hits Lake Urmia, NW Iran, killing a local fisherman after his small boat sunk. A 4.5 magnitude earthquake struck the Iran-Iraq Border Region 72 km (44 miles) NNW from Al-Amarah in Iraq. No one reported deaths, damage or injuries.' 1999 *''A major fault line ruptures in western Iran.'' *'In the mist of the nucular rebuilding, the Nordic Counties and Denmark collapse due to insufficient aid and lack of imports.' #'An earthquake of 6.5 strength caused heavy damage, Killed 6 and injured 100 people in the city of Neyshabour in the northeast Iran. A 6.6 earthquake that struck the city of Van in Eastern Turkey, caused moderate damage, killing 5 and injured 75 people. The Iran-Iraq border is repeatedly shaken 3 times near Al-Amarah. The Department of Earth Science, University of Bergen say this is likely peak in activity.' *Grenada: We release the updated version of Grapefruit 2000 OS and sell it to Korea, Cuba, Palau, France, Saudi Arabia, Malta and China. * Brazil revives Napoleon from the dead, unfortunately, Napoleon was so excited he fell down the stairs and died again. Brazil decided to invade the moon and defeats the moon in a battle of the moon. *France deposes the Moroccan and Tunisian governments in a coup. The government is overthrown, allowing the country to be annexed by France. *Saudi Arabia: The country continues to improve and grow economically. Infrastructure continues to expand as well as health and education. They begin to fund Arab rebellions in Iran. *Korea: Declares War on Sealand but in the Battle of Sealand, Hitler says Nein and kills the whole fleet. Banana phones are invented. The people grow a third arm. '1997.6' *Chinatown in San Francisco declares war on the U.S and captures every Chinatown and declares the Chinatown Republic. *Korea: The people hibernate because they is scared of the falling leaves. *Gorbachve's evil twin, and instead jumps in a swimming pool and swims away before the cops can get there. They demand Canada to hand over the menace so they can execute him. *The UK invades invades and occupies Ireland. Anglo-German troops land in Canada, point to the sky in front of the Parliament and say the sky is falling, and only we can save you, and without even thinking they all start crying and put Canada back under UK control. Strangely, someone did see a falling acorn and a little chicken in close running away screaming, "the sky is falling, the sky is falling!!!" ''' 2000 *The USSR declares war on a Rubix Cube. The Rubix Cube then becomes impossible to solve, even with taking off the stickers and putting them back on. The Soviets soon retreat, having 89,000 dead from the automated Rubix Cubes. It turns out that the Rubix Cube had extremely sharp sides. *Kate Winslet becomes a astronaut, then a Chellonaut. *UK troops land near Washington DC and pull the same, the sky is falling and only we can save you act, the Americans fall for it, adn they are annexed into the UKAG. The UKAG pulls the same stunt with Mexico, Cuba and Central America, and all are annexed, the same chicken screaming about the sky falling and an acorn is finally shot and cooked; it was fried and eaten by the Prime Minister, who said it tasted good. *Story continues in- The funnier side of Althist world: episode 8!.''' Category:Humor Category:Timelines Category:Map Games Category:The funnier side of Althist world: